


It's you!

by CyndAkara



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Super Short Fic, confidence in this one is -1, i wrote it to cheer up a friend on dA, just a lil drabble i suppose, this is the sappiest i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyndAkara/pseuds/CyndAkara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute, sappy, funny, sorta fluff that I wrote to cheer a friend up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's you!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by a cool friend of mine!

"Kaneki tell me something!" Hide snuggled deeper into the warm fluffy blanket that he and Kaneki were sharing. "What?" Kaneki responded albeit slightly distracted. "What's the most important thing to you?" The couch they sat in was snug against the wall, faced towards a tv that was the only light source in the room. It played some movie that they'd been watching for the past half hour and they had been pretty absorbed in watching it. 

"I'm not sure," came Kaneki's reply. Hide huffed and nudged the other boy with his head. "Yeah you are c'mon tell me!" Kaneki, still slightly absorbed in the movie, sighed and shook his head; turning off the TV and turning on a nearby lamp that illuminated the room in a warm glow. "Why do you wanna know?" Pleased, Hide smiled dorkishly again. "Because I wanna tell you what's most important to me!" Kaneki smiled back, amused. "Tell me yours first," he dared. 

The blond boy's eyes lit up and he hopped off the couch and spun around, as if acting something out. "We're not doing charades, Hide." Hide frowned and waved his hands, did some fake glasses, then picked up a book from out of nowhere. "That's cheating, you know..." The blond groaned and fell on top of Kaneki in mock exhaustion. "You're no fun!" Kaneki laughed and attempted to push him off but was met by two arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I bet you can guess, nerd." "What did you just call me?" "Nerd, nerd, nerd, nerd-" Kaneki finally managed to push Hide away only to have him fall onto the floor with a big thunk. "So cold," the boy pouted, and wormed his way back onto the couch beside Kaneki, who was looking away feigning hurt. 

"I'll steal your lunch money nerd-" A pillow hit Hide smack in the face while Kaneki burst out laughing, holding his sides in pain. Hide sat still for a minute before pouncing on Kaneki once more, "Do you really wanna know who's most important to me?" Hide was close to Kaneki's face at this point and it had him blushing. "Y-yeah..." Hide pressed his forehead to Kaneki's and smiled with a big goofy grin. "You of course!" Eyes widening, he scrambled away, his face as red as a cherry. "What, does my breath smell?" "No..." "Then what?" There was a silence before Kaneki finally replied. "You wanna know what's most important to me?" Hide nodded vigorously but Kaneki was too busy hiding behind a pillow to notice. Slowly he dropped the object and looked up to the other boy. "You."


End file.
